Nutshel.
Nutshelhttp://www.smackjeeves.com/comicprofile.php?id=42345 is a sprite comic made by BoyueF to advertise Psytrack Forumshttp://psytrack.proboards.com/ . The slogan is "Made to Dissapoint You". It has over 150 comics and almost 70 fans. Nutshel is made with Paint.NET and MS Paint. It is highly influenced by video games, the internet, and the members of Psytrack. It once went on a seven-month long halt of updates. Characters: *'Shiver:' He is blue fox who started doing drugs in issue 43http://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/489017/issue-43-drugs-are-bad/, claiming Mario 1-ups are "drugtastic". He is known for staying calm through most situations. Shiver also owns a gun. He is friends to Neox and Robo-Z, and dislikes Skippy. *'Neox:' A gray and blue hedgehog. He used to work at a drug store, but later got a job at a resturant. After it got closed down because Leon spit in the health inspector's food, he got a job at an arcadehttp://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/657987/why-is-a-dolphin-the-health-inspector/. He used to call everyone emo, but later stopped when he learned about a lot of religions. He is this generation's Link. Neox also tends to turn black and purple when he gets angry, but hasn't done it lately. *'Robo-Z: '''A robot. A purple and orange homocidal robot that owns a spleen. He can transform into a car, get broken a lot, and is Tails Doll's son. He got captured by a nun (who later turned out to be Mageman) and locked in a capsule by Total Engima, incase a robot apocalypse happens and a virus is spread across the world. He has parts of a possessed toaster.http://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/736800/i-like-dolpins/ His design is based off a Psytrack Member named Zero.http://psytrack.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=viewprofile&user=zero2 *'Skippy:' Skippy is a green and blue hedgehog with the power to cause nuclear explosions. This is mainy shown when he gets a job. http://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/454162/issue-6/ He is the proud owner of the emo stand, and can get pregnant. He fights with Shiver over stupid things, and is color blind. Skippy has a problem of saying burn a lot. *'Whip:' An orange rabbit who believes in "The Video Game Lord". He has extremely long ears, mainly because Robo-Z hit him with a ray that also caused him to lose his memory. Since he has lost his memory, he has been misguided into believing Boyue is the spawn of Satan and that he wants to start a nuclear war with another country. He is a hobo who lives in the woods near the town. He also has a super form. *'Hunter:' A gray and red echidna who has many powers. He has "Powerful Hair" that makes him transport because Adelheid replaced his brain with a tumor on his skull. He can also go into different dimensions and owns "invisibility pants". He is also the Pharaoe of Egypt. He made a pyramid that covers the entire world.http://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/738832/in-the-future/ He also lives at the bottom of a deep hole in a mountain. *'Adelheid:' Some undead hedgehog who tortures her slave, Flare. She blew up the dolphins base and saved the world from being ruled by dolphins. She owns the drug store. The last time she defused a bomb, her arm fell off.http://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/680250/barfing-defuses-bombs/ DO NOT APPROACH. SHE WILL KILL. *'Flare:' Adelheid's orange and red slave. He has the ability to control fire. He is Adelheid's slave because it beats hanging around the drug store. *'Leon:' HE'S THE ONLY ONE WORTHY OF HAVING A MCBURGERhttp://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/454161/issue-5/ . Leon is a gray hedgehog. He used to own the drug store, but sold it to get a full time job as the manager of a resturant. He is Neox's and Repto's boss and spits in customers' food. *'Repto:' A green...reptile. He is Neox's co-worker and got drugged up by dolphins. *'Haro: A green monkey whi used to live with Shiver, Neox, Skippy, and Robo-Z. He has shaman powers and made his own version of Chocolate Rain. He later got eaten by Hunter.http://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/653376/newcomer-hunter/ *'''Inferno: A red dragon who appeared in the earlier comics. He stoel Leon's car once.http://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/490218/issue-45/ He probably got drafted into some french army. *'Boyue: '''Some green fox that nobody cares about. *'TimberWolf: A red, three-tailed fox who's best friend got killed by Total Engima and the dolphins. *'''M.E.T.H.: '''It's short for "Multiplying Exploding Talking Dolphins". When the dolphins were first introduced, this was their main attack strategy. Most of them talk like "Yo', I luv' you, fo' sho'." They stopped exploding and multiplying when Adelheid blew up their tribe leader. '''Other characters: Metal Sonic originally came from a video game, stalks Robo-Z, and got rebuilt as a Met after his deathhttp://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/655979/duck-tales-woo-hoo/. Mageman is a talking tree that travelled back in time to stop the dolphins from destroying the world. This resulted in a time paradox.http://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/734486/story-issue-part-2/ Neon is a a green hedgehog who also travelled back in time and caused a time paradox. Satan-in-Dolphin-Form is a huge drunk dolphin who wants to take over the Earth. OTFA is in the comic too and is an interesting man but isn't in it enough. Plots: *The first plot was about some dude who loves video games and hates burps. He threatened take over the city, but later got stopped when Neox and Robo-Z broke into his air-ship. He's responsible for Metal Sonic being in Nutshel's world. Neox killed him when he got Ridley's claw and killed through the air-ship's control room window. The anti-burp guy was later turned out to be a dolphin. http://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/701033/ee-gad-an-update/ *Shiver, Haro, and Skippy gets sucked into "Super Mario World". Neox gets sucked into "Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland." This is when Shiver started to do drugs. A running gag is that Skippy keeps on getting killed by Shiver and Haro because he hacked his extra lives. *A dolphin appears. It multiplies. Chaos happens. This results in Metal Sonic being rebuilt and Flare becoming Adelheid's slave. Neox gets turned into an imobile girl, but got changed back very quickly. *Shiver, Whip, and Metal Sonic gets shrunk by Adelheid. They go inside Robo-Z and realize his insides look very weird. Neox gets a replica of Tails Doll, and Skippy over-reacts to it. The replica later got brought to life, thinking it was a cat. *Shiver decides to host a party. This is ruined when Neon the Echidna travels back in time and cuases a time paradox. The cast find an alternate timeline similar to their's, but all step on landmines. Whip is left behind in the time paradox with a giant Lotad.http://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/678594/inserts-a-witty-phrase-here/ The party happens in the alternate timeline, and Shiver defuses a bomb by barfing on it. *A dream is shown and it rips off "That's my Boh"'s ball game idea for, like, 2 issues... *Satan-in-Dolphin-Form rises from the ground because of Whip and Adelheid. Mormon dragons battle the dolphins, the Tails Doll replica is revived,and an army of Toads, Omochaos, and Navis are made. This storyline is a parody of a bunch of RPGs, which leads to the Earth getting consumed by a portal to the Underworld.http://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/750523/portal-to-the-underworld-sounds-promising/ Continueity Issues: At many times, characters die and show up in the next issue. Another example is when the Earth gets consumed by a portal to the Underworld, but the viewer is shown a future where it looks normal. Locations: *'Town:' This a no named place that looks like Onett. Most of the characters live in this town. There is an arcade, drug store, burger shop, apartments, and a few other stuff. This location is where most comics take place. *'Woods:' There is a forest at the right and upper part of the town. M.E.T.H. has had their base here once. *'Space:' Some of the characters have been sent into space. Currently, most of the cast is living on the moon. There is another planet, but not much is known about it. *'Time paradox place:' When somebody causes a time paradox, this place is where they end up. Whip claims it is Limbo. It is colorful and twists a lot. This place serves as the holder of different portals to timelines and dimensions. *'The Underworld/Internet:' The dolphins somehow found a way to consume the Earth with a portal to the underworld during their war with he mormon dragons. It is also the internet, and is very white. The internet has a group of whales trying to keep it a secret that the underworld is the internet. *'The Dimension of Pure Fail:' The Toilet of Wishes is here. There are fire breathing tomatoes, too. You need to collect four swords to get there. *'''My House: '''What are you doing in here get out. Nutshel Noir and The Story of Finnjamin Jexsex: On a cold August day, Boyue F, now evolved to Boter, sold Nutshel to his friend Finnjamin "holy fuck" Jensen, previously known by some horrible screen name. Finn proceded to make the best Nutshel Noir the world has ever seen. It was great and you should feel great about it being great. Of course, he doesn't even update regularly but who even does. You can read the first page of Nutshel Noir here: http://nutshel.smackjeeves.com/comics/1527111/nutshel-noir-1/ It's comic number 222 how about that. It follows Robo-Z as a detective who does things that aren't detective things.